


Dandelion Wishes

by rosybangtan



Series: Ateez Drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dandelions, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life, Super Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybangtan/pseuds/rosybangtan
Summary: Choi San is in love with WooyoungWooyoung is oblivious to these feelings.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Ateez Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555735
Kudos: 57





	Dandelion Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wanted to write. I hope you enjoy :)

_Based on the song Dandelion Wishes by John Adams_

_・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・  
_

_**How would it be if I never found you?**_

San laid next to his best friend in the wide and empty field. The wind blew lightly against them causing their hair to slightly ruffle in the wind.

He gazed at the boy next to him, his heart full of nothing but love for him. He admired the way the wind moved his hair. The beauty too grand to describe.

Wooyoung sat next to San, not paying much attention to him, but instead focused his gaze on the field of flowers and dandelions. He had his legs pulled to his chest with his head resting on his arms which were crossed and resting on top of his knees.

He was completely oblivious to the gaze that San held – too tranced in watching the wind blow across the field.

**_Everybody’s searching for the one._**

****

San knew he had found the one. Everything that he and Wooyoung did together brought him so much joy. There was never a time where he was bored and there was never a dull moment when spent with the other.

Wooyoung was oblivious to the way San felt. Many times, the younger complained to his best friend of how he himself was never going to find love. All of those times San wanted to scream at him “I love you. Just please love me in return.”

Every time San stayed quiet, and Wooyoung stayed oblivious.

**_How would it be if I never had you?_**

****

San remembers the day he met Wooyoung. It was at lunch when they were both still in high school. It was cheesy really. Wooyoung was new and sat at the table alone, and San being the extrovert he was went and sat with him.

High school was lonely before San. Wooyoung had no friends even after spending a few months at the new school. He was sure the rest of his high school career would’ve been lonely had it not been for the perky boy who sat with him at lunch that one particularly lonely day.

_**Dandelion wishes blow in different ways**._

“Hey San,” Wooyoung said while picking one of the dandelions next to him. He turned to face San and held the dandelion towards him. “Make a wish.”

San sat up and grabbed the dandelion from him, scoffing in the process. “You know this is silly Woo. Dreams don’t come true this way.”

The latter just giggled; it was a sound San could listen to for the rest of his life. “Well you never know if you don’t try.”

San sighed and grabbed the Dandelion from Wooyoung, who quickly after reached for another one. San raised an eyebrow, “You go first.”

Wooyoung smiled and turned to face San. He crossed he legs and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. He paused and the only sound that could be heard was the wind now lightly whipping. He blew on the dandelion and watched it blow away in the wind.

He turned to face San, “Okay, now you go.”

San felt stupid, but he now sat facing Wooyoung and closed his eyes. He knew what he wanted to wish for, and so he wished. He blew on the dandelion, and just like before he and Wooyoung watched it fly away in the wind.

“What did you wish for?” Wooyoung asked him, the curiosity clearly evident on his face.

San just smiled and shook his head. “I can’t tell you.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, “I wished for someone to love me.”

San looked at him. His blonde hair blowing in the wind and his soft brown eyes gazing in wonder. If only he knew.

_**If my wishes were to fall would you love me anyway?**_


End file.
